opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Main
Welcome to Open D6 Resurrection Welcome to the Open D6 Resurrection Wiki! You can get started by adding all of that material for the D6 System you have collected and created over the years. The project staff would like to thank everyone who is writing this wiki and making it a testament to the greatness of our favorite Role Playing Game, the D6 System. Please be sure to read the terms and conditions before posting anything on the wiki or using any material within the wiki for any game be it personal, or professional. The wiki itself makes no claims to any work published within it's pages. You are the master of your own destiny when it comes to how much you want to add to us or take to your friends to play. Thanks again for coming to the wiki and if you like what we offer please contribute. That's how the community grows. - Travis Wooten, Project Founder What is Open D6 Resurrection? Open D6 was a project started by Eric Gibson the owner of West End Games as a means of making the D6 System more available and customizable to the fan base at large. Open D6 Project Resurrection (also known as Open D6 Resurrection, or Resurrection) takes the OGL and runs with it. This wikia is intended to be used as a compilation and resource center for materials created by fans of West End Games and the D6 System. Resurrection is your number one fan resource for all of your D6 System needs. Open D6 Resurrection is a fan attempt at realizing the goals of Open D6. Open D6 was created by the owner of West End Games Eric Gibson as the new standard for the D6 System a pen and paper Role Playing game which was used in such classic games as Star Wars D6, The Ghostbusters RPG, and Indiana Jones D6. Open D6 Resurrection is easy enough to use. Simply search for the material you're interested in by typing into the search bar and then use it in your game either directly or using it to copy and paste your way to your very own Role Playing Game book. Open D6 Resurrection has several goals. To compile D6 System information both created for the project and found across the internet into a wiki at www.opend6.wikia.com and to allow the community to become more involved in the game creation. The goal of the wiki is to have enough information compiled in one place that the average fan can pick and choose what they want as far as rules, flavor text, and settings from the wiki then copy and paste it into a document and have a ready made Role Playing Game customized for their needs and interests in a matter of minutes. Please join our Facebook Group Open D6 Resurrection, contribute to the Open D6 Resurrection Wiki , upload your own videos of how you use Open D6 on our youtube group, and come visit us at the official fan forums for Open D6 at West End Games Forums. You may also visit West End Games for official material. You can also follow us now on Twitter. Related Websites Open D6 Resurrection YouTube Group Open D6 Resurrection Facebook Group Open D6 Resurrection West End Games Fansite Topic Open D6 Resurrection Google Wave Open D6 Resurrection on Twitter D6 Star Wars Wiki Open D6 Downloads The links are for the complete PDF forms of OGL books available for Open D6. You may use, edit, modify, sell, distribute, or reproduce anything in these books by including the Open Gaming Licence in your work. The are the works as produced by West End Games and are in a difficult to duplicate format. Sycarion of the West End Games Fan Forums created a complete D6 Fantasy SRD from the PDF below already. If you appreciate our work here and want to help, please compile the information in these books into the wiki to make them more easily searchable, accessible, and reproducible. D6 Adventure D6 Space D6 Fantasy D6 Fantasy Creatures D6 Adventure Locations D6 Space Ships D6 Fantasy Locations D6 Magic Open D6 Resurrection Wiki Terms and Conditions If you do not agree to these terms and conditions you may not use the wiki. We appreciate that you understand the importance of intellectual property laws. 1. By using or modifying the material on this wiki for any purpose by default you agree that it is subject to the same non-profit use by others in their games without question. 2. You must give credit for the material you publish to the original author whenever possible. 3. Any setting material submitted may be marked as OGL by the author for use by the whole community, including publishers. 4. In material referencing trademarked or copyrighted works the non-game mechanic material cannot be OGL, and cannot be used for profit by anyone. 5. If the owner of the tradmark does not want material related to their property on the site it must be removed immediatly. 6. If you create an article on this wiki without the original authors permission, or take credit for work that is not your own you agree by doing so you take full responsibility for the action and recognize this constitutes breaking our policy. 7. Any materials created from OGL material must be OGL as well. 8. This site recognizes that settings and rules, while being placed together to create a Role Playing Game, are in fact seperate things. Example: Force Push, Telekenetic Wave, Wall of Wind are mechanically the same though each are for seperate settings. However Force Push is Star Wars specific and the ability name Force Push may not be used by publishers. This is for the protection of the wiki and the rights of others. Legal Open D6 Resurrection is not affiliated with West End Games, The D6 System, the original Open D6 project, Eric Gibson, Purgatory Publishing, Cthulhu, Wematanya, or He Who Must Not Be Named (For legal reasons). Open D6 Resurrection is a non-profit project aimed at completing the general objectives of Open D6 and bringing the D6 System into the new decade while creating a large audience for WEG products and those created under the OGL by the community at large. Open D6 Project Resurrection is a community organization without any intentions of laying claim to material that is owned by the aforementioned person, persons, companies, entities, divine beings, or Lovecraftian Horrors. News April 19th, 2010: The site has been revised. Please give your feedback on the new changes. We've also added a link for Twitter ! April 14th, 2010: Eric Gibson has announced a revision to the OGL of Open D6 allowing the unrestrained use of trademarks, and material from the D6 game line. Mr. Gibson has hinted that this will be the end for WEG and his involvement in the community. We wish him the best here at Resurrection. March 18th, 2010: D6 has grown a lot in the last month. We have been officially linked, and hopefully one day partnered, with Wicked North Games the makers of the Cinema 6 Role-Playing Game Framework. They have made some good changes to the D6 System that seem like a natural evolution. The number of hits we have a day are now in the hundreds. This is an amazing milestone for the project and I would like to thank everyone that is contributing and spending their time both using and designing material for the D6 community at large. February 15th, 2010: West End Games main website is down pending finding a new host. Until then so you can still download the Open D6 content our download links have been updated by Teedeeus. February 8th, 2010: The interview with Rho Pi Gamma: The Gamer's Podcast is up and can be found at http://rhopigamma.wordpress.com/2010/02/08/episode-001/ February 6th, 2010: The project has an interview tonight with Rho Pi Gamma: The Gamer's Podcast. It should be ready for review by tomorrow night. The Project Head is also doing another YouTube Video soon on updates to the project, recent happenings, and the future of Open D6. January 21st, 2010: The project is still working with Eric Gibson to become an official part of Open D6. Until then everyone is encouraged to put their material into the wiki. We also recieved an email from Rho Pi Gamma: The Gamer's Podcast today requesting that we be the topic of their podcast! January 16th, 2010: We're still in talks with Eric Gibson owner of West End Games to make the wiki an official part of OpenD6. We have also edited the terms for the wiki to more clearly follow the Open Gaming Liscence (OGL). January 11th, 2010: Wow it's been some week for Open D6 Resurrection. We have gotten some promises of support from Kherpera Publishing, and a few others. We have also started a heated debate that may lead to Open D6 Resurrection becoming an official extention of the original OpenD6 project! January 8th, 2010: Eric Gibson has given a personal update to Open D6 Resurrection. The software and website for Open D6 is still in the works. You can find our conversation here. January 7th, 2010: The project is picking up some big names among our ranks. The fine people over at Antipaladin Games contacted the Project Head earlier today and showed interested in combining efforts. That's right the people that brought you Mini Six are on board. One of the leaders of CharCon, West Virginia's premier gaming convention, also has given us a shout out on their forums. The Core Mechanic is also going to be doing an interview with a represenative of the project staff coming this week. January 6th, 2010: Open D6 Resurrection is gaining steam among fans and the gaming community. Not only did we receive an article on the famous Star Gazers World Bloghttp://www.stargazersworld.com/2010/01/05/open-d6-resurrection-wiki/ we have also added a good deal of material to the wiki and gotten some good brainstorming work done in wave regarding the future of the project. As of today the biggest thing we need from you is more contributions to the wiki. If you have anything you've ever worked on for D6 no matter how small or a favorite game that has been developed with it please share your material here. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Associated Websites Category:Browse Category:Associated Websites